Gatto Levigato
Summary Gatto is alongside Mai, Drake, Bakura and Magus, one of the main characters in Kitty Pride, an RPG developed by CuddleFox that has a playable demo. Gatto is an extremely dreamy and distracted cat, he is always in the stars with his smile, his semi-closed eyes, his hands on his back and his habit of not answering when called. A large part of the game takes place in his dreams, in which he is in his Cosmikat form. His goal is to stop personified versions of his character traits that have escaped from his dreams to create a mess in the real world. Appearance and Personality Gatto is a sacred cat of Burma with completely black eyes and blue iris. He very often does not wear any clothes, but has a blue witch's outfit with purple stars. That he himself calls "cosmikat clothes" and a night wand. He sometimes like to cross-dress. Gatto is narcoleptic, does not talk much and feels very easily embarrassed. When he hesitates a lot about something, and it gets in his head, he ends up reacting by meowing or purring. Like Drake, he also has a habit of giving nicknames that he finds cute to things or people, he is extremely relaxed and is not shocked by anything unless he is directly affected. He has a tiny perspective on things. Which is his main default. He is totally unable to stay focused on anything and often finds himself playing with his enemies instead of confronting them. He hates fighting and practices magic by hobby, for the recreational side, which others, who usually see a huge warlike utility to magic, do not understand. He describes himself as a homemade cat. Not to mention personality, he has also rather laborious speaking habits. Sometimes he takes too many words to say simple things. Like "Hello to you, Mai". Combat Statistics Tier: 7-C ''' | '''5-B Powers and Abilities: Aura, Dream Manipulation with his own dreams, Existence Erasure in his dreams, Healing, Homing Attack in his dreams, Reality Warping in his dreams, unlike other magic users in the Kitty Pride universe, as long as a personified equivalent of his personality is present in the real world, he has a connection with his dreams that allows him to go directly fetch objects he creates in dreams and bring them into the real world. He's the only character in Kitty Pride who can do it. Attack Potency: Town level (in the real world by invoking many rocks and dropping them from the sky) | Planet level (In his dreams, by dying or losing consciousness, his world would get destroyed) Speed: Below Average Human Striking Strength: Human class Durability: Human level Stamina: Average Range: Tens of meters (If he summon magic high up), Kilometers (As long as he is physically able to go where he invokes magic and knows the itinerary) Standard Equipment: Night wand, Witch clothes. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Low focus. Too manipulable, which allows anyone to make him believe what he wants in his dreams so that they can be changed without Gatto being able to do anything about it Feats:'''Gatto is a creative person, he can write in detail mini-civilizations, which he then invokes in his dreams and makes work independently. He then spends hours contemplating them. '''Key: Real world gatto | Cosmikat gatto Notable Attacks and Techniques Usually, Gatto invokes rocks nearly a metre in diameter in the shape of a yellow star from the sky that cause damage when they fall to the ground, and invokes 5 rocks in four-second increments for a period of one minute before magically being exhausted. He can also summon 80 stones all around him that can be held in his hand per second and directed at launch speed towards something. His greatest feat requires a minute of concentration, costs him all his magical energy (which makes him faint when he does) and consists of invoking a 4 meters diameter meteor of 90 tons at a height of 80 meters from the ground. Without invoking anything at all, using magic in its raw state, if it throws everything it has, it can give a blow in the void, which magically blows up a building in the opposite direction to his own at 0.33 Mega-Joules, then faint. He never uses magic in its raw state in this way, although he is able to do so, because the invocation of rocks causes more damage. He is able to destroy an entire city in this way with mini-meteorites before consuming all his magic. These are things that he is able to do in the real world. When he is in his dreams and becomes a cosmikat, he cannot really alter things, but everything around him depends on him. For example, if someone has physically entered his dream (and is therefore no longer in the real world, but in his dream, unlike Gatto who can fall asleep in the real world and therefore be both in the real world and in his dream) and Gatto forgets about him, that person freeze in time. Similarly, if Gatto loses consciousness in his dream, everything around him stop. Gatto himself is limited in his dreams because of his unconscious. For example, he can invoke tons of gold if he wants to buy something very expensive, as a normal person he would be convinced that it is not that easy, the price of the object would also increase enormously and he could not ultimately buy it. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Cats Category:Magic Users Category:Witches Category:Kitty Pride Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5